Misuzu Kusakabe/After Story
Misuzu's After Story is one of severals sequels of the 11eyes' plot, Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl and a route of Resona Forma, and also a miracle scenario. Plot On December 1, Misuzu returned to the Kusakabe village with Kakeru Satsuki to return the Kusakabe Five Treasures. Her return was heavily criticized, as not only she had been exiled, but she also dared to bring a man outside the clan back with her. At the end of the argument, however, Misuzu convinced the clan of her determination, also having the approval of the head of the clan. At the village, Misuzu spent days to teach Kakeru about the way of an Onmyouji, including kendo training and how to use shikigami. In November, Misuzu and Kakeru returned to Ayamegaoka on the context of opening her library, which contained Ryouichi Kusakabe's and Misao Kusakabe's old research, and bringing them back to the village. The two used this chance to visit the town, although did not meet any of their old friends except for Master Kuroda of Cyberiad. Thinking of herself as unusual, Misuzu tried to figure out how a normal girl would act, but to no avail. When Kakeru found out, he told her that he liked her normal self, and Misuzu gave up. On November 17, Misuzu and Kakeru opened the library at Misuzu's house to bring them back to the village. At night, however, Misuzu received as distress signal and the two rushed back to the village without bringing anything. Misuzu and Kakeru arrived at the Kusakabe village one day later, only to see that a massacre had taken place while they were away. A Kusakabe informed her that there was only one enemy, but its strength was that of a demon. The people in the village managed to form a barrier and pushed the demon back to the bamboo forest nearby, but the clan's head was in pursuit of it. Misuzu volunteered to go after the clan's head, as she wanted to protect the village, as well as her father. Catching up with her father, Misuzu told him to go back, as he was in no condition to use Doujigiri. The old man was persistent, but Misuzu promised him to defeat the demon and come back safely. She told Kakeru to stay with her father, but he told her that he wanted to be of help, as she was not as powerful as before. As Misuzu arrived at her house in the bamboo forest, she finally encountered the demon, the demon blade Honekui Munechika. She asked it of its purpose. The Spirit of Azo inside sword revealed its three-hundred-year grudge against the Kusakabe Clan and said that it would not stop until the Kusakabe went extinct. Misuzu replied that she understood the grudge, but she refused to comply, as she did not want to lose the life that she fought so hard to have, enraging the demon sword. The two engaged each other in combat, in which Honekui seemed to be too powerful for Misuzu's Kogarasumaru Amakuni. When it seemingly dealt a fatal blow however, it was revealed that Misuzu had been using a doppelganger all along to wait for her sword's power boost. She then defeat the Honekui in a single strike. However, the sword proved to be persistent, as it tried to invade Misuzu's body when she attempted to seal it. Kakeru shielded her and ended up being manipulated instead. Misuzu was not able to attack as the Honekui used Kakeru as a hostage. Unwilling to hurt Kakeru, she dropped her sword, allowing the controlled Kakeru to hit her repeatedly. However, the situation quickly reserved, as the Spirit of Azo tried to pick up the Kogarasumaru Amakuni, the Kusakabe blade resonated with Kakeru's blood, allowing him to briefly take control again. The Honekui panicked and threw the Kogarasumaru Amakuni away, which fell into Misuzu's hand, enabling her to destroy the Honekui. After the battle, Misuzu took Kakeru in their house to treat him of his injuries. Kakeru woke up two days later. Misuzu told him that his body was not fully healed, but they could speed up the process if they had sexual intercourse, to which Kakeru complied. Misuzu and Kakeru continued staying in the village to learn more about the way of the Kusakabe. Misuzu acted as Kakeru's mentor. As time passed, Misuzu's father approved the marriage between Misuzu and Kakeru and said that he would leave his daughter in Kakeru's care. At the wedding ceremony, Misuzu revealed that she was bearing Kakeru's child, the child was made in 11 eyes story when they made love to each other. The story ended with Kakeru and Misuzu swore to love each other until the world ended. List of events 2009 December 1st Kakeru returned to the Kusakabe Village with Misuzu. 2010 January 31st Yuka's side The gang reunited. Yuka silently felt lonely seeing Kakeru together with Misuzu. October 29th A typical day of Kakeru with Misuzu in the Kusakabe Village. November 14th Kakeru and Misuzu returned to Ayamegaoka to visit old companions. November 17th Kakeru and Misuzu went to Cyberiada visit Master Kuroda. November 18th Misuzu received a distress signal from the Kusakabe Clan. November 19th Kakeru and Misuzu returned to the village and face Honekui Munechika. November 21st Kakeru awakened after his recovery from the previous battle. Future Kakeru and Misuzu's wedding. Category:Storylines